


So that the aimlessly meandering dreams don’t get tangled

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: -by the time the voice of lifeBegins resounding again, I'll be there, heading outOn a boat that never sinks with you,A boat that endlessly travels onward—Eustace wakes up in the middle of the night, not alone.
Relationships: Eustace/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	So that the aimlessly meandering dreams don’t get tangled

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: https://youtu.be/NG8k7QeDSLI

Eustace does not realize he is asleep until his arm trembles slightly.

His eyes open suddenly, heartbeat pounding as adrenaline courses through him at the sudden moment. When did he fall asleep? Why is he here? Where is he?

His ears ring with the dichotomy of absolute silence and the pounding heartbeat under his skin.

His body jerks as if he is about to sit upright when his arm doesn’t move due a weight on it, head jerking immediately to see what it is-

“...”

The captain has his face squished against his arm, using it as pillow while his other lightly grips Eustace’s jacket. The erune stares for a moment and then sighs deeply, closing his eyes to will away the nervous energy that was kicked into overdrive.

His ears twitch, picking up on the low but steady breaths that come from the captain, the slight rustle of sheets when a leg shifts underneath the covers. 

It has only been a few seconds since he woke up, enough to gather his bearings and recognize where he is currently resting.

It’s not his room.

The inn room is relatively sparse but not entirely bare, furnishings filling the space with a place to set clothes and a table to eat and work. He is lying on the bed, clad in his uniform still while a half naked captain uses his arm as pillow. _His captain._

At some point after returning from his errands he must have fell asleep looking at his sleeping lover, and at some point he too, must have scooted closer instinctively against the erune. 

Eustace’s mouth turns up a little bit at that thought, letting his shoulders relax, sharp eyes take in the silvers of light that come in through the opaque curtains from the outside. It’s enough to see the outline of Gran’s face even in the darkness. 

He doesn’t care much for observing anything else.

Said person suddenly frowns slightly in sleep, eyelids fluttering and Eustace’s smile vanishes, quietly but taking in every motion that brings his lover to wakefulness. 

From the slight shifting of limbs, his nose scrunching slightly and eyebrows closing in almost a frown before they relax as his eyes finally open halfway, looking dazedly straight ahead. Finally he seems to look directly at Eustace, holding his gaze and Gran blinks sleepily a couple of times.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Eustace’s voice is low, a mere whisper almost overtaken by the lazy hum that comes from the captain as he settles in further his lover’s loose hold. 

The captain was not a heavy sleeper, so a sudden jerk like before was the likely culprit of him waking up. The young man in question lifts his arm to gently cradle Eustace’s face.

His hand is warm and his touch gentle, it’s inevitable he would not lean into the offered gesture. His ears drop slightly, enjoying the warmth that radiates from those fingers on his skin.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Eustace pauses, considering everything that has brought him to this moment. He doesn’t remember dreaming anything to blame it for his sudden wakefulness. 

“Mm. It is not important.”

And it indeed was not. His heart was returning to a normal beat already. Sleep was a distant thought, but not one he found particularly pressing to chase after in this moment. He holds Gran’s hand and guides it to his mouth, pressing a long touch to his knuckles with his lips, too long enough to be called a kiss. 

It is satisfying to watch how his lover’s eyes become more and more aware, his expression morphing from sleepy to questioning, to slightly embarrassed, to the point he finally breaks their shared gaze and looks to the side, even if he doesn’t remove his hand yet.

His face would be too warm if he leaned in to touch it, and Eustace breaks the gentle touch of his lips only to lean in and kiss his cheek once. And again, but slightly lower, near the corner of his lips. And again, on the tip of his nose.

Gran lets out a huff at that and tilts his head in a silent demand that Eustace complies with immediately, capturing those pink, soft lips with his in a slow kiss. The erune savors every small sound that comes out from his lover, a low thrill building when his ears pick up on muffled sighs, warm hands sliding to hold onto his shoulders as the captain leans up enough to deepen the kiss.

His mouth is warm and wet, insistent lips coaxing the captain’s own open, pressing him back down on the sheets little by little, until Eustace is half on top of him, one hand cradling Gran’s face and the other tracing feather light patterns on the dips of his exposed muscles, tickling as fingers count each rib and then stop on his low sides, splayed and lingering on his hip as they barely touch the fabric edge of Gran’s pants.

He doesn’t wish for him to stop, so Gran wraps his arms around his neck, pulling the erune closer until he’s straddling him, kneeling between and beside his legs, looming directly over him he can almost feel the warmth of the body that hovers just a few centimeters above.

Recent sleep slows down their movements, physical heat building in a low simmer, but Eustace feels already the fullness of his heart about to burst, and yet wanting more and more. The hand on his lover’s hip strays lower, feeling the thickness of strong thighs over fabric as he rubs his hand up and down, muscles tensing underneath.

“Eustace-“ 

It’s almost a whine, that he cuts off immediately with a deeper kiss, until they’re both out of breath and shallowly, silently panting in the night air.

“Shhh.”

Even this close, that single syllable is almost lost in the silence of the room, but Gran understands immediately his command, swallowing visibly and nodding once.

They weren’t alone in the inn after all, and Eustace was not the only light sleeper with them.

Satisfied with being heard, Eustace lets himself smile slightly again before dipping his head and gently pull at the skin on the captain’s neck with his teeth, soothing the slightest of stings with his wet tongue before picking up again, indulgent thoughts filling him as his lover squirms more and more, heavy breaths coming from his nose in an attempt to keep quiet as Eustace marks his neck thoroughly with new, possessive marks.

Oh how he wished to sink in his teeth fully, make his captain cry out loudly in the dichotomy of ecstasy and pain as he marked him as his again, pleas and desires echoing loudly only in his ears for more and more, until he didn’t know where he ended and Eustace started.

That can wait for another night, enclosed by thicker walls, muffled by the cold winds of the upper sky. For now Eustace relishes the quiet gasps against heated skin, the quick fluttering of a pulse underneath his fingertips as he slides a hand upwards Gran’s neck to cradle the curve of his jaw.

He lets himself swallow the barest hint of noise with his lips, enjoying the slow heat that surrounds them.

He’s not going anywhere, anytime soon, and Eustace lies satisfied with that knowledge in his heart until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I had most of this snippet written since according to google docs, january 30th of last year? But the direction the end was going wasn’t really ehhhh so sat gathering dust until now that i had a burst of inspo.
> 
> WHOS READY TO DIE IN ANNIV GIVE ME DIRT FLB EUSTACE AND ENOUGH YUME TO DROWN IN OR BUST


End file.
